


The Pirates of Elyria.

by FlamingGamingFruit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Like he’s not on a Earth anymore., Literally an Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingGamingFruit/pseuds/FlamingGamingFruit
Summary: Axton has been living his worst life. Disowned by a family he never fit in with, working a job he hates and having lost everyone he cared about. Everything is so wrong. He finds no joy in his day to day life and even eating is just something he does to survive. Not to enjoy.He questions where he’s gone wrong and what he would do just for the chance to try again. Only he doesn’t realize just how big of an opportunity he’s about to get.It’s just not gonna happen in his world.
Relationships: Cas/Axton, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	The Pirates of Elyria.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an RP idea I eventually turned into a story. It’s still in progress, but constructive comments and kind words are fantastic motivation to keep me going. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this first chapter? I haven’t actually posted an original work on AO3 before.

The door to the dinky office creaked open slowly, a short mop of blonde hair poking in around the frame, “You wanted to see me, Sir?” He asked. At the desk sat at portly male with a receding hairline and kind hazel eyes. He looked up towards his pale faced employee and nodded. He gestured to the chair in front of him with celerity.

“Mr. Grace, please have a seat.” He said. The younger male stepped inside and sat in the rickety old chair. His fingers immediately picking at the cheap basket-weave pattern on the arms. The older man studied the boy for a moment before setting a folder down in front of him. “Do you have any idea why I called you in today, Axton?” He asked. The blonde shook his head, “No sir. I’ve been mostly keeping my head down, I thought.” He responded. The older man sighed a bit, lacing his fingers together. “I wish it were truly that simple. That I was letting you know what a great job you’re doing but that’s not really the case. Your most recent performance reviews just came in. They’re well below the standard we set.” He said, opening the folder to show the low marks he was receiving in nearly every catagory. 

Axton barely flinched at them, but the ever so subtle frown on his features tugged just a bit lower at the revelation. “I’m sorry sir.” He said, head falling forward just a little bit more. The older man leaned forward, “I don’t want you to be sorry Axton. I want you to be better. What happened? You’re approaching your fourth year working here and when I hired you, you were one of the most enthusiastic people we had. Now your work ethic is gone, you’re barely completing tasks and your supervisor even says it’s not for a lack of work. You don’t goof off or spend all day chatting... you’re just not into it anymore. What’s the situation? Do you need to talk about it?” He asked. 

Axton’ hands rubbed along his arms nervously before he shook his head. “Things just haven’t been easy lately. I feel like... like I’m stuck in this rut and I can’t find satisfaction with anything.” He said. His boss nodded, “You’re still young. It’s why I was so reluctant to take you on in a job like this in the first place. The guys here worked with their hands and moving equipment before. They like this kinda thing. But I had a feeling you’d eventually get burnt out on it.” 

Axton fidgeted a bit, “I’m not burnt out, sir-“ he said, but was cut off, “Your performance reviews say different. Your supervisor was genuinely concerned. It’s why we’re talking instead of just enchanting a pink slip and kicking you out. You used to like this work. You weren’t the best but you had an infectious enthusiasm for the work. It’s why I kept you. So if you want me to keep you, you should probably get to explaining what exactly is going on.” He said, a sort of finality to his tone. 

Axton felt his lip wobble slightly, but immediately sunk his teeth into his lip hard. He was not going to cry in front of his boss. Not like this. He took a steadying breath, “It’s just... everything. I feel so unfulfilled here. Like I wasted my potential. My roommate moved out with his girlfriend and my own girlfriend dumped me a few months ago. My bills and groceries are all my checks ever get spent on, I have no savings at all. Even good has just started tasting bland all the time. I left the thumb of my parents to make it on my own and I’m constantly feeling like a failure. I don’t want to go crawling back, living my life acting like some willing puppet in their game but I’m starting to just feel...” he paused, taking a few breaths as everything just pours out. The emotional release making his head spin before he finishes his statement. 

“Dead inside.” 

His boss nods a bit, sighing loudly as he shuts the boys folder. “I wish I knew exactly what to tell you, kid. I’ve done this job for a long time. So long that I can’t see myself doing anything else. I have a family and I’m pretty alright with where I am. But you’re still young and still have time to figure these things out. But maybe you need to start looking for new work. If this job is really making you this unhappy, you won’t improve your performance. I’m not gonna fire you yet but you need to seriously consider your options here. Either find a new job that you do like, or get happy about this one. Because the next time you come up here... it will have to be the last time. It’s not a day I’m gonna like but you aren’t giving me many options, Axton.” He said. 

The blonde nodded, “Understood, sir.” He muttered. The man gave him a sad smile, “I like you, kid. That’s why I’m giving you this chance. Take the rest of the day off. Just go do some thinking.” He encouraged. Axton nodded, “Thank you sir.” He said, standing up and approaching the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said before the boy left. Axton wasn’t so sure, if he was being honest. 

He passed by his coworkers silently, the grinding of metal, wood and machinery filling his ears before he stepped out into the cool late summer air. It was early evening. His apartment building in sight, he began the brisk walk to his home. 

Even the grey humdrum of the city streets were effecting his mood. It had been like this for months now. He wasn’t exactly sure when everything all went to shit but he knew it was practically overnight. That drive, that spark that made him leave his family behind and move to the city... it was just suddenly dead. Like a candle in the wind, only smoke was left giving you the idea that anything had ever been there in the first place. Sheer determination to not concede and run back home was the only driving force he had these days. But every day that resolve weakened and it was ruining his happiness. His girlfriend broke up with him and met someone new. His roommate got more serious with his own girlfriend and left him behind with no hope of making the bills with any ease. He was reduced to eating food that equivocated to garbage. Just... how had everything gone so wrong? 

He couldn’t even attempt to explain what he’d done to screw this up. He tried to make his own way, and the world just kept smacking him back. Some people say that’s life... but why was it unnecessarily cruel to him? 

He started up at his apartment as he approached before his eyes drifted to the nearby park. The place was practically a haven for dealers and their clients at night but at this time of day, a few stray children and their parents lingered, and a college frisbee team. Eachfar away from the bridge that adorned the back of the park. It ran over a river that lead out into the ocean. Starring at its depths was soothing in a way. In the way one finds comfort in the unfathomably dark depths starring back at them with cool indifference to their plights. 

He didn’t want to go home right now. He just wanted to find a moment of peace. He made his way over to the bridge, quietly passing the frisbee kids and the families before he came to the bridge. He sat himself along the thick stone railing, looking out over the setting suns last few moments of purple and orange hues and the shadowy water, thrown into the dark by the buildings around it. 

He felt something bubbling inside him. Like a shivering feeling from the neck as he felt his shoulders quake slightly. Was it raining? Did he feel sprinkles of rain on his face? Touching them... he realized he’d started crying and hadn’t even noticed. But once he had, they began to flow like the water below. He buried his face in his hands, sobbing quietly into them. He’d chosen this life and he felt like everything was punishing him for it. He just wanted to get away from it all. To forget about everyone here and start fresh somewhere else. He knew he likely couldn’t do that. Not without going home and sucking up to his parents in the vain hope that maybe they’d take him back. That wasn’t going to fucking happen. 

He leaned forward slightly, trying to will his tears to stop for just a moment before a voice called out to him. “Hey! Heads up dude!” It said. Axton turned around only to watch as an orange frisbee smacked him in the forehead. Not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to startle him. So much so that he jumped and lost his balance. He yelled out as he fell from the bridge’s precipice and fell into the inky water below. 

Almost immediately the current began to pick up, his body whirling around and not giving him but a moment to even try getting his bearings. What was even going on? This was a small river in town, and it was acting like a whirlpool! He thrashed and tried to fight upward. He was going to drown if he didn’t get some air at some point! White bubbles floated around him, more and more... yet seemingly remained suspended in mid air when he exhaled. Things were beginning to glow... 

Wait... glow? Was that a light he saw? Coming from the depths beneath him. This... didn’t feel like the river. That river was only 10 feet deep at most. But sure as day, down deep was a glowing light. Ethereal in nature. The outer rims of it a deep cerulean, lightening slowly as it traveled to the center. Going from light blue all the way to pure white. He focused on his slowly, his eyes somehow able to perceive it clearly in the murky depths. 

Was he dead? Was that his gateway to heaven? He didn’t know... but it wasn’t going to give him a chance to ponder it. The vortex began again, drawing him towards the light. The power of it shaking him to his core as he was drawn close. His brain began to get hazy, his eyes blurring as shadows darkened the edges of his vision. He was going to pass out at this rate. He gave one last gurgle of defiance before he felt his body give in and was drawn into the light... suddenly vanishing along with him. 

~~~~

“I’ve scouted ahead, Casmir... Sir.” Came the brash voice of his second in command. She burst through the brush to stand next to the shorter man. He nodded, “Report, Catarina.” He ordered as she grabbed her quill and clipboard. “The Survey teams were right about the area. The soil further inland is rich in nutrients and there are traces of iron and copper. This should be a suitable island for adaptation.” She said, to which Casmir nodded, “I’m sure a few families would relish the opportunity to have their own separate island, their own land. The Council and the Coalition will be happy to know about production ramp up. Excellent work.” He said as Catarina nodded, a beam of pride in her chest at the praise. She cleared her throat and continued.

“But with most of the team constructing the bunk house, we haven’t had a lot of time to check the ocean. We need to access the fish that roam in this area and ensure that it’s suitable for consumption.” She added. Casmir nodded at her, before gesturing towards the water itself. Their ship was docked a solid 50 yards out and about 20 feet above the waves but there was no reason they couldn’t check for food on the shorelines nearby. Casmir gestured to them and began walking. “No time like the present, right. Let’s take on the task.” He encouraged as Catarina seemed all too eager to act. 

“Yes Sir.”

The two approached the white sandy beaches and began checking the shores for signs of shrimp, crabs or lobster. They could properly fish for herring or halibut later. Catarina smiles a bit bashfully at her field leader. He was short... but the small man was aloof, and one of the most handsomely beautiful bachelors on the island, with messy black locks, that matched his almost unnaturally green eyes, and skin like cocoa... not to mention his sharp, lean muscles. But he was more than his looks!. Former military, liberator of slave camps and apparently had never been with anyone. Or rather, only one but... He never bothered with anyone these days.

Catarina couldn’t deny that she sought the opportunity to see for herself what a relationship with him would be like. But they were working, “How do you like the new promotion? The Survey Branch is so new that they basically made you the first ever leader of the Adaptation Crew. We’re expanding beyond the islands for the first time in centuries. That’s gotta feel like an honor.” She said. Casmir nodded, “I’m looking forward to getting back into the sky regularly. If what the Coalition has been saying is true, then trips like these will be frequent. We’re expanding and I look forward to being among the first to do so... but don’t diminish your own role. Honestly, I wouldn’t be doing this well without you.” He said. 

She reveled in his praise, feeling her confidence peak. “I’m so glad you think so! I was thinking, maybe tonight after dinner we could-“ she started, but the two were startled by a sudden rush of energy from above the water. The sky clouded in a circle similar to a typhoon or a tornado... but with an ethereal blue light in the eye. Casmir was unsure of what holy or unholy power this was, grabbing the bow on his back... but before Cas could take his combat stance, he witnessed a lone figure fall from the sky. Pale and blonde... it was a man... Before he could immediatly react, the figure smacked the water and Cas immediately leapt into action. “Catarina, run back to camp and inform the others. I’m going in.” He said, removing his shirt and leaping into the water. He didn’t wait for confirmation, he immediately began paddling for the body. He saw the man holding up just above the waves. He kicked and tried to keep them afloat, a few fish looking on in curiosity before Cas’ appearance scared them off. He grabbed the man and tried to help him paddle. He was a large and unconscious form. With effort, he tugged the man to shore. 

He placed him flat on the sand and removed his soaking shirt. He leaned down, pressing his ear to his chest. A heartbeat, slowed from water intake. He needed air. Cas tilted the blonde’s head back, opening his airway and pressed his hands together on his sternum.

He compressed his chest before leaning down and breathing into his mouth. The mocha skinned male only worried that his kiss of life may not save.... whoever this mysterious man was. 

But when he coughed, expelling the fluid from his lungs, Cas felt a bit of relief. He’d managed to save this man. His eyes looking up into his. Cas starred down at his blue irises. His blonde hair matted to his face. His chin a bit stubbled. “Are you okay?” He asked. The blonde took in several deep breaths as life returned to him. His eyes squinting at the harsh sunlight. “Ah-wh-What happened? Where am I?” He asked, cradling the side of his head from a quickly forming headache. 

Cas frowned, unsure of exactly how to answer that question. He had appeared from some magical vortex. One of which he couldn’t identify. How much could he trust this man? Was he of an enemy nation? Was this sudden amnesia a ploy at his sensibilities or was it genuine? He didn’t know. Yet he always firmly believed in trusting in your gut. And his gut told him this man was practically harmless. 

“You’re on an island, a bit southeast of the Elyrian Islands. Who are you?” He asked, to which the blonde gave him a confused stare. “I’m Axton. Axton Grace, that is. What is Elyria? Is that in Europe somewhere?” He asked, knowing he hadn’t studied recent geography and maybe some 

Axton sat up slowly, grabbing at his face and chest. He was... alive somehow? He was alive, right? Everything felt way too real... the sun beating down on him, the cool droplets of water cascading down his form and even the breeze on the air. This wasn’t a dream or a vision. 

His fingernails immediately dug into the flesh of his arm. A few moments passed and pain set in. Unless he’d been lied to about the afterlife, that still hurt. So he most likely wasn’t dead. If so... where exactly had he ended up? And how the hell did he get here?

His eyes went wide, suddenly set in panic and bewilderment as he took in a view that may have been akin to paradise. White sandy beaches, lush green foliage and an ocean as clear and clean as sapphire. Despite having landed in one of the most beautiful places he’d ever seen, he couldn’t help but feel ever so slightly afraid.

“Where did you come from? Why are you in Elyrian territory.” Cas asked. The man’s clothes and accent was not familiar, and his method of arrival was suspicious to anyone with sense. The man looked back to the dark skinned male. He was short in stature, even when sitting down he could tell. He had raven colored hair that just hung down to his neck and a large set of green eyes. He was an oddity but a striking one. Axton cleared his throat, trying to speak with some sort of confidence. “I’m from New York. I don’t know how exactly I got here. Where is Elyria? And who are you?” He asked. This got him a confused look from The boy. He felt more defensive but still continued to rely on his instincts. Surely he could take a recently waterlogged man with no weapons. 

“I’m Casmir, or Cas for short, and I’d have to consult the wind maps but I’ve never heard of New York.” He said. Axton was less assured of himself. New York was one of the largest and most well known cities in the entire world. If this guy had never even heard of it, he was even less sure of exactly where he’d gone. He looked out to the ocean... only to jump in surprise when he saw a large Pirate ship out in the water. Except that it wasn’t floating in the water. It was floating above the water. “What the hell is that?!” He asked, shocked. 

Cas raised an eyebrow, “A sky boat. Are you saying you’ve never heard of them? Elyria is well known for them.” He said, realization slowly dawning on the man that this may be more serious then simple memory loss. He spoke of unknown places, and dressed unlike any other person he’d met. This was something clearly beyond him and his crew. “Axton, you said?” Cas said as the blonde turned back toward him. His eyes were bleary. Afraid of the unknown. Cas ran a hand through his hair and said, “I’m not sure I’m able to help. But I know of people who might. Back on Tetra, Elyria’s Captial, there is someone who can see into people’s minds. She should be able to help you.” He said. 

Axton wanted to break down, feeling his heart beat like a drum in his chest as this boy kept speaking. As if going with him to some foreign place was somehow going to help him. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to say no to anything. He truly was in absolute unknown territory with no notable way to get home. The truth of the matter was... what choice did he have? It was either go along with this person or be left on this island. The only way he was getting answers was in Elyria. 

He took a shaky breath and nodded. “Alright. I don’t have anything to lose, I guess.” He said. The shorter male stood up, holding out his hand for Axton to take. He pulled the blonde up, a bit wary of how the taller man stumbled forward with the sudden rush to his legs but he steadied himself and let go. “I’ll take you back to camp. I’m not sure what took Catarina so long. She’s my second in command-“ He said. 

But like the devil, she appeared in the brush with weapons and two extra people flanking her. A stout male and a Green skinned woman... an Orc and a Dwarf. Axton assumes he had full control over his body but the sheer shock of seeing these non humans was simply too much for him. The rush of suddenly standing and the sudden knowledge that he may not be on his earth anymore... that alone sent his vision spinning. 

In a moment’s notice, he was flat on his back in the sand, shadows overtaking his vision once again. One lingering question on his mind before he passed out: 

‘Just where the fuck am I?’


End file.
